


Oportunista i Nonkonformista

by brzegsaratogi



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Pułaski, Caring George Washington, Gay Disaster Pułaski, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Passive-aggression, Two Shot
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzegsaratogi/pseuds/brzegsaratogi
Summary: Washington chce poznać bliżej swojego nowego sąsiada. Kazimierz już niekoniecznie.
Relationships: George Washington/Casimir Pułaski
Kudos: 1





	Oportunista i Nonkonformista

**━━━━━━**

_**ZAZWYCZAJ**_ ciekawe historie zaczynają się za siedmioma górami, niektórzy tę myśl ozdabiają jeszcze jakimś wymyślnym sformułowaniem pokroju "za siedmioma stacjami benzynowymi", ale ta historia — czy też raczej krótka historyjka — zaczyna się pod prysznicem, a konkretniej to takim, pod którym nie chciała lecieć ciepła woda.

— No błagam... — Już lekko poddenerwowany rudowłosy mężczyzna, obrzucił kabinę prysznicową krytycznym spojrzeniem. — Co jest z tym ustrojstwem nie tak?

Mówienie do samego siebie może i nie było czymś co każdy przyswajał na porządku dziennym, ale George Washington zdążył już dawno zaakceptować taki nawyk, szczególnie, gdy w domu był sam, co zdarzało się coraz częściej, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak daleko od domu pracowała jego żona. Więc zwyczajnie zostawał tak sam, ze swoim świętym spokojem i raczej niezbyt energicznymi psami, które dużo bardziej wolały spędzać czas na kanapie niż trawniku. I było mu tak dobrze. Ba — doskonale wręcz. No chyba, że domowa armatura postanawiała już doszczętnie strzelić focha i zostawić go w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Teraz mógł tylko stracić niepotrzebne dolary na wizytę hydraulika, albo zasięgnąć mniej kosztownej pomocy.

Michael Kovats de Fabriczy, czy też po prostu Fabriczy, był człowiekiem może nie tyle co aspołecznym, co na pewno ekscentrycznym i nieco zbyt porywczym. Każda rozmowa z nim utrzymana była w niezwykle dziwnej atmosferze, to też Washington starał się ograniczać je do minimum, jednakże kiedy było trzeba coś naprawić, lub poprosić o drobną przysługę, Fabriczy zawsze był dobrym wyborem (no, może w większości przypadków, kiedy nic nie wybuchało). Teoretycznie był tu tylko dozorcą, ale i tak wszyscy przylepiali mu jeszcze plakietkę konserwatora.

Mały problemik Washingtona z tym gościem leżał jeszcze w samej podstawie konwersacji, ponieważ Fabriczy mówił tylko łamanym angielskim. Poza tym Węgier komunikował się głownie po niemiecku i łacinie. To swoją drogą było bardzo zastanawiające, że w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku ktoś jeszcze faktycznie posługiwał się łaciną na co dzień, zamiast zamknąć ją w szkatułce dla przeintelektualizowanych jednostek i zakopać w czarnej ziemi, gdzie znajdowało się jej miejsce zaraz obok galicyjskiego oraz dialektów achajskich.

— Przysięgam, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co takiego mogło się stać. — Konsternacja i zmieszanie na twarzy mu nie ustępowały, podczas gdy Fabriczy leniwym wręcz wzrokiem oceniał stan przeklętego prysznica. — Niczego nie dotykałem...znaczy się, tak, dotykałem, ale nie w takim...wiesz o co mi...

— Dwunaste. 

— Przepraszam? — Washington zamrugał raptownie, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie kontekstu ani sensu wypowiedzi, która do niego dotarła.

— Prysznic nie jest zepsuty. Dwunaste mieszkanie. To co się ostatnio stało u Gálveza. Ciągnie wodę.

Fabriczy odpowiadał urywanymi zdaniami, wciąż tak samo znudzony i obojętny jak przez cały czas. Z tej wypowiedzi też George niewiele wyciągnął, a jeśli już jakieś obierki informacji wyciągnął, nie miało to dla niego większego sensu.

— Dwunaste mieszkanie? Masz na myśli to, że pod dwunastką ciągną _całą_ ciepłą wodę? Przecież tam nawet nikt nie mieszka.

— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.

Pełen niewypowiedzianych pytań na języku Washington, chciał zachęcić jakimś gestem Węgra, aby nie znęcał się tak nad nim i pośpieszył z większą ilością wyjaśnień, jednak ostatecznie nie powiedział ni słowa, pozwalając zmęczonemu życiem sąsiadowi odejść w spokoju.

— To chyba nie będzie miła rozmowa — mruknął do siebie, opuszczając łazienkę.

Nie był do końca pewien, co teraz powinien zrobić. Fabriczy najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru fatygować się co do tej sprawy i pozostawiał mu wolną rękę, co znaczyło, że jeśli cokolwiek chciał w tej kwestii zdziałać, musiał sam porozmawiać z nieznajomym. Teraz mógł tylko prosić los o szybką i bezproblemową wymianę zdań. Zastanawiał się także, jak to się stało, że nigdy wcześniej nie wpadł na osobę mieszkającą pod numerem dwanaście. Albo to on był zbyt zajęty wszystkim innym, aby na to zwrócić uwagę, albo to ten nieznany lokator był wyjątkowo antyspołeczny.

Stając przed drzwiami mieszkania, dotarło do niego, co było kolejnym powodem, dla którego tak zdziwiła go przekazana wiadomość, chociaż wcześniej raczej podświadomie. Patrząc na cenę, położenie i wielkość, mieszkania pod numerami dwanaście oraz trzynaście z góry skazane były na wieczne porzucenie, znacznie wychodząc poza standardy dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent społeczeństwa. To — zupełnie bezwiednie rzecz jasna — podsuwało Washingtonowi do głowy kolejne domniemania dotyczące lokatora, pośród których pojawiły się teorie takie jak to, że może być on albo seryjnym mordercą, przebywającym tu w ukryciu, albo takie jak to, że może być szefem mafii, co tłumaczyłoby zarówno ilość pieniędzy jak i fakt takiego ciągłego siedzenia w ukryciu.

— Halo? — Przytrzymał dzwonek u drzwi, może trochę przydługo, ale za to z determinacją. — Jest ktoś w domu? Jestem spod dziewiątki, chciałem...

— Jeśli to policja, to nikogo nie ma, jeśli to nie policja, to też nikogo nie ma.

George niemal się wzdrygnął na przytłumioną odpowiedź zza drzwi, chyba zbyt zaskoczony samym usłyszeniem kogokolwiek, aby skupiać się na sensie słów. Głos nie był ani za donośny, ani za cichy, był idealnie czymś pomiędzy. Bardziej zwrócił uwagę na specyficzny środkowoeuropejski akcent, niby jakoś podobny do węgierskiego akcentu Fabriczego, ale zarówno tak różny pod wieloma względami. Mieszane odczucia miał co do tonu tego (co wnioskował właśnie po głosie) mężczyzny. Zdawał się wyjątkowo nieprzyjazny i z góry wrogo nastawiony, chociaż może to było tylko powierzchowne wrażenie podsycane niepewnością Washingtona.

— To nie policja. Mieszkam kilka drzwi obok. Kons...dozorca kazał mi się tu zwrócić. Chodzi o wodę.

Nie musiał czekać długo, o dziwo. Ciche i niepozorne z początku szurnięcie było jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem po wypowiedzeniu przez niego tych słów, a potem nastąpiło już tylko zgrzytnięcie zamka.

— Jakiej wody, co ty pieprzysz?

Fakt faktem, że sam Washington był dość wysoką osobą jak na normę, ale ten mężczyzna był dla niego potwornie niziutki. Mógł spokojnie snuć przypuszczenia, że nie przekraczał metra sześćdziesiąt, albo dobijał go na styk. Przy tym pachniał dymem tytoniowym i jeszcze jakimś ostrym, aczkolwiek ładnym zapachem, który w sumie mógłby być perfumami. Poza byciem drobnym, tajemniczy sąsiad był również właścicielem ciemnych loków, wąsów i wyjątkowo bezpardonowego spojrzenia, które wbijał prosto w jego oczy, przy tym unosząc głowę w nienaturalny sposób. W końcu był za niski, aby zrobić to na równym poziomie.

— Gorącej wody — odpowiedział na spokojnie rudowłosy, nie zrażony jego nieprzyjaznym tonem. — Mojej, której podobno pan w jakiś dziwny sposób używa. Przyszedłem to wyjaśnić.

— A co ty, myślisz, że ja jestem jakimś pierdolonym hydraulikiem? — niższy niemalże wyparskał to zdanie z opryskliwym śmiechem. — Co ja niby mam zrobić? Zapłacić ci? Bo co, pozwiesz mnie?

— Nikt nikogo nie będzie pozywać, niech pan się uspokoi. Chciałem tylko prosić pana o uważniejsze i rozważniejsze korzystanie ze swojej armatury — Washington wydukał sucho, nie chcąc tracić swojej cierpliwości.

— Jak ci tak zależy to proś na kolanach. Nie czytałeś tabliczki?

Obrzucił nieznajomego zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem.

— Przepraszam?

— No, tak właśnie myślałem — szatyn westchnął w przedramatyzowany sposób, masując przy tym skronie. — Jeśli to wszystko, to chętnie skończyłbym tę konwersację.

— Ale co będzie z-

Drzwi zamknęły mu się przed nosem z dość głośnym hukiem. Nie wiedział jaki ruch ma wykonać, więc przez dobre dwie minuty po prostu stał tak pod tym mieszkaniem patrząc się na pozłacane cyferki "1" i "2" na drzwiach. Dopiero gdy w końcu postanowił dać spokój i odejść, przyuważył niewielką tabliczkę, która niepozornie wisiała sobie na ścianie klatki.

**_Nie wchodzić. Prosić tylko na kolanach i w języku migowym. Nie dokarmiam biednych ludzi. Ludzi przeciętnych też nie. Chyba że masz psa. Kota też. Wtedy tak. Ale psa. Albo kota. Nie ciebie. Do widzenia._ **

**_PS: Mój ojciec jest prawnikiem._ **

**_— C. Pułaski._ **

— Cóż. — Ściągnął brwi w specyficzny sposób. — Będzie trzeba spróbować z psem.

**_━━━━━━_ **

Kazimierz był w państwie zwanym Stanami Zjednoczonymi równy miesiąc i zdążył już znienawidzić ten kraj bardziej, niż robiły to antyamerykańskie blogi na Twitterze, które zaczął obserwować zaraz przed wyjazdem. Z prywatnych, tajnych kont, rzecz jasna.

— Nie, Janek, to nie ja jestem antyspołeczny. To społeczeństwo jest po prostu...

— Chujowe. — Ostry posmak dymu uderzył Zielińskiego w twarz, gdy jego kuzyn zapalił chyba szóstego już papierosa w ciągu tej doby. — To chciałeś powiedzieć?

— No dokładnie, tego epitetu mi było trzeba. — Pułaski uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. — Szczególnie w tym kraju dla plebsu. Ludzie zaliczyli tu degrengoladę moralną już w momencie, gdy postanowili zostać kawaii i przypłynąć tu na czymś niezwykle męsko nazwanym. Majowy kwiatuszek. — Polak pokręcił głową krytycznie, zaciągając się.

— Nie musiałeś tu wcale przylatywać.

— Musiałem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wiesz, że debile chcieli mnie zgarnąć.

— Naprawdę myślą, że chciałeś zabić tamtego gościa?

— Ta. — Kazimierz zmarszczył brwi, zniesmaczony zarówno tym papierosem jak i tematem. — Znaczy, no słuchaj. Typ jest irytujący, ale raczej nieszkodliwy. Bym go palcem nie tknął.

— Chore akcje. — Jan oparł się o jedwabną poduszkę, wpatrując się w twarz kuzyna w zamyśleniu. — Lucy Strike są w ogóle dobre?

— Bądźże poważny. Są paskudne.

— To czemu je palisz?

— Bo te są prestiżowe? W pudełku z dziewiętnastego wieku? Ty wiesz ile ja za to zapłaciłem? — Kazimierz spojrzał się na niego, zaciągając się po raz kolejny i krzywiąc w tym samym momencie. — Droga, paskudna ohyda.

— No chyba że tak. — Zieliński pokiwał powoli głową, odwracając swój wzrok nieco zmieszany. Podświadomie jego mózg nakazał mu sprawdzić godzinę na srebrnym zegarku, który miał na nadgarstku. — Kurna, już po jedenastej...

— Musisz lecieć?

— Wybacz. Jestem jeszcze umówiony na inny obowiązek obywatelski. — Kazimierz rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, toteż ten uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Libacja i poker. Tobie też polecam.

— Wiesz, że robię to cały czas.

— Ale dziś akurat nie masz ochoty.

— Tak jakoś wyszło, masz Janeczku problem?

— Nie, skądże. Baw się dobrze w swoich czterech ścianach, Kaziu!

Zieliński zaśmiał się gardłowo, podnosząc się energicznym ruchem z kanapy. Zignorował zupełnie niezadowolony jęk Pułaskiego na dźwięk zdrobnienia. Zanim wyszedł, chwycił jeszcze czarny płaszcz zawieszony w przedpokoju i skłonił się w pasie, niby zabawowo oraz na pokaz.

— Tak, tak, idź już sobie, graj sobie w karty z tymi dziecinnymi Francuzami niskiej klasy — Pułaski parsknął w tym momencie, w którym zamknęły się drzwi. — Biedne dziecko z niego, kiedyś się zabije. Nie sądzisz?

Papuga siedząca na swojej sztucznej gałązce naprzeciwko, jak to papuga, nie miała możliwości mu odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zwyczajnie uderzyła skrzydłami parę razy na wyraz aprobaty.

Polak wypuścił z między palców niedopałek do porcelanowej popielniczki, która stała na etażerce zaraz obok kanapy. Potrzebował jeszcze jednej rzeczy, która mogłaby dopełnić mu ten wieczór.

I akurat tej rzeczy zabrakło.

— Kurwa! — przeklął siarczyście, ze złością zatrzaskując drzwi szafeczki. — Czy ja naprawdę...nieważne — westchnął ciężko. — Jutro to załatwię.

Już miał zamiar odpuścić sobie zupełnie jakiekolwiek starania co do umilania sobie tych godzin przed północą, gdy usłyszał drapanie do drzwi. W pierwszej sekundzie zalała go krew i gotowy był otworzyć tej osobie z nożem w dłoni, jednak gdy dobiegło go wesołe szczeknięcie, uspokoił się momentalnie.

— Co tutaj robisz, co? Chcesz jeść?

Jego głos z ostrego i wrogiego zmiękł zupełnie; zawsze tak było, gdy chodziło o zwierzęta. Nie miał co prawda pojęcia, skąd w jego progu pojawił się ten wesoły kundelek, ale takich rzeczy się zwyczajnie nie kwestionowało.

— Biedni ludzie, doprawdy, oni nie pilnują swoich zwierząt — prychnął tonem zdradzającym wyraźną pogardę, po czym uklęknął przy psie i pogłaskał go po mordce. — Patrz, patrz, jaki jesteś fajny. — Jego twarz rozjaśnił naprawdę niewielki uśmiech, za to dłoń natrafiła na coś, na co najwyraźniej trafić miała.

Pies miał obrożę, a jakże. A przy obroży coś jeszcze. Karteczkę.

**_Szanowny Panie C. Pułaski. Bardzo szanuję Pana prywatność oraz Pana wysokie mniemanie o sobie, jednak nalegam z serca szczerego, aby łaskawie zwrócił mi Pan moją gorącą wodę. Dziękuję i pozdrawiam. Niech Pan sobie wyobrazi te klęczenie._ **

**_PS: Nie boję się pańskiego ojca prawnika, z całym szacunkiem dla niego._ **

**_— G. Washington :)_ **

— Widzisz, widzisz tę karteczkę? — Kazimierz z chłodnym uśmiechem pomachał papierem przed mordką zwierzęcia. — Jesteś mądrym pieskiem, wiesz co się robi z takimi kartkami? Tak! Masz rację.

Zgniótł ją w dłoni i cofnął się do mieszkania, aby wrzucić ją do śmieci.

Niedoczekanie pospólstwa.


End file.
